


What's In a Name?

by rowofstars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet for the Doctor by any other name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I specifically wanted the Doctor to be ambiguous. You can insert whichever one makes you the happiest. ;) In my head, it's Nine. Thanks </b>[](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/profile)[anepidemic](http://anepidemic.livejournal.com/) for the quickie beta.

Sometimes it was crisp, clear and demanding. Sometimes it was a sigh falling free, hardly more than a breath. Other times it was a shout or even a curse tumbling forth like the filthiest word in every known language. His ears captured them all and stored them away, cataloging every nuance in the timbre of her voice and the movement of her mouth.

When he put his lips and tongue to her neck, tracing patterns from the elegant curve of her collarbone all the way up to her earlobe, it danced from her smiling lips like laughter. It hissed out as she arched into him and grasped desperately for purchase on any surface near her when he worshiped her breasts, one with his mouth the other with a practiced hand and fingers.

She let it ride out on a deep moan as his fingers teased along the smooth skin of her inner thigh. When he reached his destination and ran his knuckles up and down over the white cotton covering her sensitive flesh it was a sharp, impatient gasp. It caught as a plea in her throat when he slid into her, stretching and filling her, all warm and wet and tight just like the first time every time.

He had heard it a thousand different ways from as many different mouths over centuries of time but none of them was better than when she said it.

“My Doctor,” she whispered.

He smiled as she drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow when she woke up he would start the adventure all over again, just to make her say his name, just like that.


End file.
